


Something New

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [7]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ohio Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 2





	Something New

The sun warming xyr fabrics, wind gently ruffling xyr hay… it was a wonderful day, and there was nothing more in the world Patchwork could ask of it. Crows were perched on xyr outstretched arms, restraining themselves from eating Cantus’ crops after Patchwork had scared them off in the previous few days. Still, the crows liked to hang around, enjoying xyr company xe supposed. Or maybe xe just made a comfortable perch.

Patchwork liked it here. Cantus was a friendly face, talking to xem every day even given xyr inability to respond, and the weather was often nicer than some other places xe’d been. Xe did wish xe could talk to her as well, tell Cantus of some of the places xe’d been. It was nice though, having a friend. Many of the other farmers or gardeners Patchwork had encountered would try to chase xem off, and those that did let xem stay wouldn’t talk to xem.

A few days after Patchwork had first come to Cantus’ garden, she did manage to establish some level of communication between the two of them, establishing one hop for yes and two for no allowed for them to get through most simple conversations, and after a little work Patchwork got used to sometimes communicating more complicated thoughts by scratching words into the dirt with the end of xyr stick. 

It was the most Patchwork had ever talked to another person, and honestly, xe hadn’t realized how much xe’d been missing that before then. Cantus’ recognized xyr frustration, and promised xem that she’d look into ways for Patchwork to be able to speak. She mentioned asking some of the folks on her team, and this intrigued Patchwork. Through a slightly more difficult than usual conversation, Patchwork found out that Cantus had newly become a player for a blaseball team called the Ohio Worms.

Strangely enough, it was a name Patchwork remembered. While xe’d traveled around quite a bit, xe always tried to stay around the area of the midwest, seeing as it was where xe’d been created. Throughout that time long ago, xe’d remembered hearing about the Worms through eavesdropped conversations from the farmers that allowed xem to stay in their fields. And then, after a while, the name stopped coming up. Patchwork had gotten the feeling maybe sometime happened to them, given the initial frequency of their presence in casual conversation and then such a sudden absence. 

Patchwork was a simple being with a simple desire, but maybe it was because of xyr burgeoning friendship with Cantus that this little detail made xem curious. Xe knew it would take a lot of doing, figuring out how to communicate this thought to xyr new friends, but for the first time in Patchwork’s life, xe decided xe wanted to be part of something aside from just standing in a field. 

Now Patchwork heard the creak of the backdoor, and hopped a bit, letting the crows know it was time to go. Cantus called xyr name, and xe hopped excitedly into the bed of her pickup truck. It was a beautiful day outside, but Patchwork was ready to spend it deep under the ground, the newest member of the Ohio Worms.


End file.
